familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anders Örbom (1675-1740)
Örebro, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran |Siblings = |Death = Rödön, Sweden |Burial = Rödön, Sweden |Father = Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675), aka Brask |Mother = Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) |Spouse = Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) |Marriage = Siberia, Russia |Children = Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) Petrus Örbom (1738-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) Captain in Swedish Army who was captured at the Battle of Poltava and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war. (b. May 09, 1675, Örebro, Örebro lan, Sweden - d. May 25, 1740, Rödön, Jämtland lan, Sweden) Name variations *Anders Örbom *Anders Orbom *Anders Oerbom Parents *His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. He possibly was Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675). Birth Captain Örbom was born in Örebro, Sweden in 1675. Sometimes his name was written as Anders Orbom. Military Anders joined the military in 1691 and he took part in the campaign at Humlebäck on Zealand, a Danish island where Copenhagen is located, in 1700. On July 7, 1701 he left camp and on July 9, 1701 he crossed the Düna River in Riga in the Ukraine. There they conquered the Saxony troops and took about 700 prisoners. He fought in the battles of Klissow on July 7, 1702. He participated in the Battle of Fraustadt on February 3, 1706, and was promoted to Lieutenant with Jämtland's rifle regiment. He participated on July 4, 1708 in the battle of Holowzin, a town in White Russia, west of the river Dnjepe. He may have also participated in the battles of: Pultusk; Reusch-Lemberg; and Lakowitz. In the Battle of Holowczyn, Anders was wounded with a bullet to the face. The bullet remained lodged in his skull the remainder of his life. Capture He was captured on the Dnepr River, in the Ukraine, on July 1, 1709. Anders was taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war along with other officers captured during the Battle of Poltava. All the soldiers were executed, and the officers were imprisoned in Siberia. He married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) on September 5, 1719 in Solikamsk, Siberia, Russia. Anna's father was Joakim Von Rohr, Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Dalarö fortress, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic. Her mother was Katarina Charlotta Klingenberg. Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Siberia: *Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who became a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781). Return from Siberia Anders returned home to Sweden in 1721 or 1722 after 13 years of imprisonment. He was promoted to cavalry Captain with Jämtland's cavalry company, and in 1727 became squadron chief. He lived in Brunflo and later Rödön. He had the following additional children: *Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) who was a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) on July 11, 1754, and after her death remarried *Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army Death Captain Anders Örbom died on May 25, 1740 and he was buried in Rödön, Sweden on June 5, 1740. Relationships Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was the sixth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the third, great-grandfather of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914); and fourth, great-grandfather of Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). He was the seventh, great-grandfather of Anders Daniel Henric Pemer (1968- ) of Sweden. He was the fifth, great-grandfather of Virgil Wayne Rapp (1927- ) of Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota. He was the sixth, great-grandfather of Wayne Gustav Ohlsson (1945- ) of Iron County, Michigan. Biography Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom, hvilken var bördig från Nerike (Örebro?). Under Carl XII:s krig råkade han i rysk fångenskap. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo och sedan i Rödön, där han dog såsom ryttmästare år 1740, 65 år gammal, och begrofs i Rödö kyrka d. 5/e samma år. Med sin hustru Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många barn. Bland dem må här nämnas Sönerne Anders, Erik Johan, Carl Joachim och Christopher, hvilka alla blefvo militärer. Anders blef ryttmästare och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 m. Kristina Runt (f 1781) hade han, jemte flera andra barn, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne slutligen justitieråd. Erik Johan blef major och bodde på Rödögården i Rödön. Han gifte sig 1755 med Helena Ruuth. Carl Joachim blef kapten; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. Hans första hustru Beata Dor. von Saltza dog i Lit d. 10/12 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig med Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 löjtnant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gust. Ruut. Denne, f. 1681 i Upland och Rasbo Kil af kaptenen vid Uplands regemente Nils Ruut och Catherine Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Uplands regemente samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, Holofzin och Pultava, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski med Helena von der Hude från Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på Söre i Lit. Han dog d. 25/4 1755 och begrofs i Lits gamla kyrka, bland hvars på prestbordets mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Swedish) Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom (1675-1740), hvilken var bördig från Nerike (Örebro?). Under Carl XII's krig råkade han i rysk fångenskap. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo och sedan i Rödön, där han dog såsom ryttmästare år 1740, 65 years old, och begrofs i died in Rödön church the same year. He married Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många born. Bland dem må här nämnas Sönerne Anders Örbom II (1720-1783), Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802), Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810), and Christopher Örbom (1735-1828), hvilka alla blefvo military. Anders blef ryttmästare och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 m. Christina Ruuth (1727-1781) hade han, jemte flera andra born, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne miscarriage of justice. Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) blef major och bodde på Rödögården i Rödön. In 1755 he married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). Carl Joachim blef Captain; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. His first wife Beata Dorothea von Saltza (1721-1764) of Lit died on December 10, 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig married Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 Lieutenant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gust. Ruut. Denne, f. 1681 i wikipedia:Upland och Rasbo Kil af Captain vid Uplands regiment Nils Ruut och Catherine Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid wikipedia:Uplands regiment samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, wikipedia:Holowczyn and wikipedia:Potlova, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski med Helena von der Hude från Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på Söre i Lit. Han dog died on April 25, 1755 and was buried in Lits old church, bland hvars på churchhouse mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Partial translation from Swedish to English) Timeline *1675 Birth in Örebro, Sweden *1691 Joins military at age 16 *1706 Promoted to Lieutenant in Jämtland's rifle regiment at age 31 *1709 Taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war during the Battle of Poltava at age 34 *1740 Died in Rödön External links * Findagrave: Anders Örbom * Wikipedia: Anders Örbom Gallery Image:Orbom birth 001a.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) birth in International Genealogical Index Image:0148.5.png|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall Image:Orbom-Anders 1675.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Svenska ättartal Image:Orbom 001.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Svenska ättartal (copy) References Category:Born in Örebro Category:Married in Siberia Category:Resided in Brunflo, Sweden Category:Died in Rödön, Sweden Category:Swedish language